


How to Seduce One (1) Yusaku

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, ai related shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: It's not an abandoned warehouse that Ai calls Yusaku out to meet him at.Or, How the final duel SHOULD have gone





	How to Seduce One (1) Yusaku

**Author's Note:**

> My friends are bad influences and this all their fault.

Yusaku looked at the location on the note, then up at the building in front of him and frowned. A hotel, Ai wanted to meet at a hotel. And just a hotel but a _love_ hotel. Did Ai even know what those were for? No that was a stupid question, he had access to the internet, he knew exactly what they were for. Still, why the hell did he choose there of all places? Especially if someone else had gotten hold of the location as well. God if Ryoken had gotten hold of the note. Yusaku shuddered at the thought.

When he'd first looked at the location on the note he'd looked it up and thought that it had to be a joke. Or wrong. Because there was no way that Ai had chosen a damn love hotel for their final show down. And yet there was nothing else and no where else it could be. And he really, really doubted that Ai had fucked up and put the wrong place-while that was something Ai would do for a joke there wasn't the time right now to be sending Yusaku on a wild goose chase around the city.

Or maybe that's exactly what he was doing to delay the inevitable. Who knew how Ai's mind operated sometimes? Not Yusaku that was for sure.

He sighed as he looked up at it one more time. What on earth was he getting himself into? Well, might as well get this done and over with. Standing around outside was only wasting time. Clutching the note tightly he stepped inside and was greeted by a SOLtis. It looked him up and down momentarily before smiling at him.

"Ah, Fujiki Yusaku! I was told to expect you," it said, voice bright and chipper. "A room has been prepared specially for you, I hope it is to your liking." Before he could ask what it was talking about, the AI handed him a card key with a room number printed on it.

With the key in hand, he headed up to the room listed on the key card. Room 333. Yusaku sighed, someone clearly had a sense of humour. He paused at the door, did he really want to go in there? Did he really? He could just turn around and leave, that was an option. But it really wasn't, not if he wanted to stop Ai once and for all. He needed to go through at door. Taking a deep breath he slid the key card through the lock and pushed he door open, stepping into the room.

He was greeted by red. So much red from the walls to the floor to the decor. Thick plush, velvety looking pillows lay everywhere and sheer drapes hung from the windows and the bed posts. The floor under his feet was soft and carpeted and a deep wine red. Ai himself was sprawled out on the bed on his side, dressed in a bathrobe (purple with gold trim of course) that fell open in such a way that it exposed his chest ever so slightly. He clutched a rose between his teeth and looked at Yusaku with half lidded eyes and a sultry grin, resting his cheek on the back of one hand.

"Yu-sa-ku~" he purred.

_Oh god_ what had he gotten himself into?

"Are you seduced yet?" asked Ai, fluttering his long lashes at Yusaku.

"Am I, what?" asked Yusaku incredulously once he over came the initial shock of the situation and found his voice again.

"Seduced. Over come with desire and lust, swooning over me. Are you any of that yet?" asked Ai as he sat up, taking the rose from his mouth and holding it between his fingers. "I mean I set all of this up, you have to be seduced by my irresistible charms now. That's how this works."

"That-that...what if I had been Soulburner, or Revolver?" he asked, quickly trying to deflect the subject. "What if someone else had come in?"

Ai shrugged, "I suppose I would have seduced them instead."

"Ai!"

"But I'm glad you came, you're who I really wanted anyways," he said, tossing the rose aside and onto the bed as he stood up. "I set this all up just for you Yusaku-chan. A perfect little escape for two. I even booked out the entire hotel so we won't be bothered." He draped his arms languidly around Yusaku's shoulders and neck as he leaned down, hair tickling Yusaku's cheeks lightly as it spilled over his shoulders. "So, are you seduced yet?" he asked, voice dropping to a seductive tone, thick and dripping sweetly.

Yusaku felt his face heat up, Ai was mere inches from his face and god he would lying if he said he hadn't thought about what it would be like to drag his hands through those thick locks of his. His heart pounded in his chest like a drum and he licked his lips, his mouth and throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"And if you're not," continued Ai, reaching out and dragging a finger down along Yusaku's cheek and up under his chin. "What can I do to seduce you?"

Yusaku swallowed hard before placing his hands on Ai's chest, trying to keep him at least an arm's length away. "You can stop, whatever it is you were planning on doing," he said.

Ai snapped his fingers, "There done, no more naughty Ai-chan. Now," he wrapped his arms around Yusaku, squishing him close and effectively negating his attempts to keep distance between them, then scooped him up bridal style, eliciting a shriek of surprise from Yusaku. "Let us go to bed so I can woo you my dear Yusaku. And you shall be so over come by my charms that you'll fall hopelessly in love with your dear Ai-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a duel of love //shot


End file.
